


Bad Day, Baby

by ghulehabsolution



Series: Never Be Ourselves [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Depression, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghulehabsolution/pseuds/ghulehabsolution
Summary: Wendy is having a bad day and Mary comes to the rescue in the sweetest way.
Relationships: Mary Goore/Original Female Character
Series: Never Be Ourselves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Bad Day, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really expanded on Wendy in this way before...but today was a bad day, baby, and I wanted to write something sweet.

Wendy sat there, staring out the window of their bedroom, watching the rain gently fall onto the grass and pavement. She felt antsy, her chest rumbling internally with a need to do something, but no idea of what that something was supposed to be. Instead, the tears began to sting her eyes as the confusion and frustration washed over her. It had been this way for two weeks, her body needed to do something to ease the buzzing in her mind; but nothing could satiate this uncomfortable feeling. Instead, just like every day after work for the last fourteen, she locked herself in their room, sat in a chair and cried. 

She felt so lonely, yet Mary was often right beside her. He was the glue holding her together, usually. That hadn’t changed one bit in the years they had known each other. He knew she struggled with depression sometimes, but that never once made him feel any sort of way about her. Instead, it made him love her more. He loved the warrior that she was, helping others even on her bad days. But today was the start of a long weekend after working two weeks straight, and rather than feel relieved, she was the most uncomfortable she had been the entire time. Thinking about not being able to busy herself. Mary would probably be at work all weekend. Jan would be making plans with Jack. Wendy was completely and utterly alone, and the thought terrified her. 

The tears rolled down her cheeks as she curled herself into a tight ball, hoping the pressure would ease the worry. However, her chest still rumbled, and the anxiety swirled in with the long hauling depression until Wendy laid out on the floor, believing maybe the contact with the cool wooden floor would jolt her out of this feeling. 

“Why won’t it go away?” She sobbed silently. “Why can’t I just feel better?” 

The more she sobbed, the more her phone continued to ding. Mary had been calling and texting for the last hour, checking on her. Wendy had managed to answer the first couple of texts but abandoned the conversation when it became too much to maintain. She didn’t want Mary to know she was struggling too much, that she was miserable and lonely. She didn’t want to interrupt his work and have him come home, so, she went silent and turned her phone off. Out of sight, out of mind…so she thought. 

Wendy eventually cried herself to sleep until she was a little ball on the floor, her side gently rising and falling in this slumber of escape. The buzzing in her body had stopped for a little while and her mind finally sat down for a rest. However wonderful this small escape had been, it couldn’t last long. 

Mary walked through their front door, juggling coffee and sushi. _Yes, a strange combination, but let’s be real, Mary and Wendy are two strange people. _He dropped his keys in the pumpkin dish and kicked off his boots before walking down the hall to their room. He had been trying to reach Wendy for the last hour, having lost contact after her shorthanded answers. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew she was struggling and needed company whether she wanted it or not. So, as soon he was given the option to knock off work early, he took it; in fact he did something even more that would make Wendy’s weekend easier, or so he hoped.__

__Not knowing whether she would be sleeping or crying at three on a Friday, Mary quietly pushed their door open to see Wendy bawled up, sleeping peacefully on the floor. She did this sometimes, when stimulation from the world around her was too much._ _

__The first few times Mary stumbled upon her like this, he had panicked and immediately shook her awake; but having lived together so long, he usually just scooped her up and nestled her back in bed to let her sleep it off. Today, though, he would wake her. The sushi wouldn’t last forever, and the coffee would eventually taste like shit if not drank soon._ _

__She deserved to have some good things to give her temporary happiness._ _

__“Baby doll…” Mary whispered in a sing song voice as he sat the coffee and sushi bag on the dresser. “Baby doll, it’s time to wake up.”_ _

__Mary could see by the redness on her cheeks that she had most definitely cried herself to sleep. It broke his heart into a million pieces when she felt this way. There wasn’t much he could do to help, other than just be there. He did what he could, though, even in the smallest ways, just to let her know she wasn’t alone._ _

__“C’mon, baby doll, wake up…I just got home.” Mary whispered while gently shaking her shoulder._ _

__“Mmm…” Wendy groaned and covered her face with her hands._ _

__“Dee, c’mon, you gotta wake up. I brought something for you, and I think you’re gonna like it.”_ _

__Wendy’s eyes flew open at the registering of Mary’s voice._ _

__“Mary?” She propped herself up on her elbows, eyes open wide. “Wh-what are you doing here?!”_ _

__“Just got off work a little bit ago and thought I’d come home early.” Mary shrugged, a soft expression still resting on his face. “I thought we could have some coffee and sushi too; I got all your favorites the Dynamite roll, California roll, Spicy Tuna…and some other shit that looked good.”_ _

__Wendy furrowed her brows as she looked from Mary to the coffee and sushi on the dresser._ _

__“Wha…why are you here; you were supposed to work until seven, at least.”_ _

__“Davis told me to go home early.” Mary stood up and grabbed the coffee, only to sit right back down beside her. “Declan needed the extra hours with his girlfriend being pregnant and shit, so I said sure…take the weekend then. He needs the money more than we do right now.”_ _

__“Plus, I just wanted to come home because I want a hug.”_ _

__“What?” Wendy’s lips quivered as she looked at his face._ _

__“I want a hug…from you; really, I need a hug.”_ _

__“You came home just to hug me?” Her voice cracked, and before Mary could say anything else, Wendy launched herself into his arms. “You came home to hug me.”_ _

__Mary squeezed her so tightly, he thought she might break as she sobbed against his shoulder. Sometimes Wendy did need to break, she needed to wear herself down until she was vulnerable enough for him to hold. Being her protector, her shoulder through all of the storms did something for Mary that he couldn’t quite explain. Wendy had taken care of him so many times, and being able to do the same for her, knowing that it actually made her feel better, made him feel that he was a good partner. He hated she felt so lousy, but he loved being the one who she weakened her defenses for to let in._ _

__“It’s a bad day, baby…not a bad life. Remember that, OK.” Mary whispered close to her ear. “And I will always be here to walk with you through the bad days, even when you don’t want me to…I’m always going to be your shoulder, baby doll.”_ _

__“Promise?” Wendy sniffled as she rested her head against his shoulder._ _

__“I promise, always.”_ _

__Mary just sat there holding Wendy for the longest time, humming some sweet tune from one of the many artists they both loved. He almost put her to sleep again, just his existence was enough; but the warmth of his skin, the weight of his arms, his breath against her neck, and the humming from his throat…it made the awful feelings go away, at least for a little while._ _

__“Nope, no going to sleep.” Mary stopped rocking them back and forth. “We have sushi to eat, caffeine to consume, movies to watch...”_ _

__Wendy couldn’t help it as a small giggle escape her lips. Even at her worst, Mary somehow found a way to make her laugh, though he didn’t always mean to._ _

__“I love that I can make you laugh without trying.” Mary grinned and placed a gentle kiss to the side of her face. “I just love you, everything about you.”_ _

__“Even though I got makeup and snot on your shirt?”_ _

__“Even though you got makeup and snot on my shirt.”_ _

__They were both laughing at that one._ _

__“I’ll wash it, I promise.” Wendy sighed as Mary handed a coffee her way before helping her stand up._ _

__“Sure, baby doll, but don’t get in a hurry.” He smiled and pecked her cheek again. “Where do you wanna eat; kitchen, living room, here, the patio…”_ _

__“Let’s go sit on the patio and watch it rain.”_ _

__So it was settled, Wendy grabbed some blankets, while Mary transported the food._ _

__It was quiet for a Friday, no sounds but the rain, and Mary telling her all about his customers for the day. Wendy’s body felt relaxed as she listened to him speak in such an animated way, almost dropping a piece or two of sushi during particularly funny parts of his stories._ _

__Later, once all the sushi had been eaten, and the coffee almost drank, Wendy snuggled up to Mary and laid with him. The sound of his heartbeat, and the rain, truly soothed her more than anything else ever could._ _

__“I love you, Mare.”_ _

__“I love you too, baby doll.” Mary smiled softly and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes for a short rest.._ _

__Sometimes she just needed to be reminded by Mary, of the goodness ahead._ _

_It’s a bad day, baby…not a bad life. ___


End file.
